Wright
by Katerina Redeva
Summary: OUTTAKE DESTERRADA - Cole y Caroline siempre habían estado muy unidos, y nada, ni siquiera el 11S, los podría separar nunca... (vida y muerte de los hermanos Wright, y también cómo acabaron ligados a Bella)


**WRIGHT**

_27 de agosto de 2001, Las Vegas_

Caroline Wright tenía diecisiete años, y su vida era casi perfecta. Tenía la mejor familia del mundo, las mejores amigas que jamás hubiera imaginado y el novio perfecto. Pero ella sabía que le faltaba algo. Ella no era como su hermano mayor, Cole, que vivía cada día como si fuera el último, y no le importaba nada de lo que los demás pensaban sobre él. Tal vez ese era el problema de Caroline. Se preocupaba demasiado por lo que los demás decía. Ni siquiera confiaba en lo que su novio le decía.

Y no se equivocaba al hacerlo.

Lo descubrió aquella noche, en la fiesta que Cole había organizado en el club. Había muchísima, y su hermano había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, con una chica que ninguno de los dos conocía hasta esa noche. Caroline se lo había estado pasando bien, hasta que descubrió que Jared, su novio, había desaparecido. Se alejó de la multitud, y subió a la parte de arriba del club. Y allí, se encontró lo que menos quería: a Jared, con su mejor amiga sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente. No dijo nada, y sólo se marchó de la fiesta.

Cuando volvió a su casa, empezó a idear un plan para vengarse de los que un día habían sido su novio y su mejor amiga.

* * *

_29 de agosto de 2001, Las Vegas_

Era tradición en su instituto el discurso de principio de curso, y Caroline había estado dando ese discurso desde que empezó el instituto. Pero el discurso de aquel año iba a ser diferente, y ella estaba preparada para arruinar a Jared. Durante los días anteriores, Jared se había comportado de manera ejemplar con ella, y le había hecho regalos, la había invitado a cenar y la había tratado como si fuera una princesa. Y Caroline había conseguido fingir que se sentía halagada. Lo había hecho con todos, excepto con su hermano.

Cole, a pesar de tener dos años más que ella, parecía su hermano gemelo, ya que no sólo se parecía físicamente, sino que se comprendían el uno al otro más que a uno mismo. Él había notado desde el primer momento que su hermana parecía más apagada que los demás días, y al final, Caroline le contó lo que había ocurrido con Jared. Cole le prometió ayudarla con su venganza, y los dos hermanos juntos, se pusieron a escribir un discurso.

* * *

_2 de septiembre de 2001, NY_

Caroline nunca habría supuesto que su plan fuera a arruinarse por el viaje de sus padres. Viaje al que ella también había que ir, junto con su hermano Cole. Su padre, un empresario muy importante, tenía una reunión el día once a las nueve. Caroline planeaba pasarse el día entero metida en la cama, pero Cole la convenció para que salieran a desayunar. Ambos hermanos eran muy madrugadores, por lo que se fueron con su padre a desayunar. Después, cuando el padre se marchó a su reunión, los chicos dieron un paseo. Y fue entonces cuando Caroline tuvo el mal presentimiento.

- Cole, algo malo va a pasar. Lo sé.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos?

- Tenemos que sacar a papá de ahí antes de que empiece su reunión. Y aunque haya empezado, si es necesario, nos lo llevaremos a rastras.

Y eso hicieron. Se dirigieron al enorme edificio en el que ocurriría la reunión de su padre, y al entrar, ignoraron a todos los hombres y mujeres trajeados que se giraron al ver a dos jóvenes vestidos con vaqueros y simples camisetas. Subieron en ascensor hacia el piso en el que sabían que estaría su padre. Su madre se lo había dicho, ya que en la familia todos confiaban en las intuiciones de su hija menor. Cuando llegaron, una mujer les preguntó qué querían, aunque los miraba por encima del hombro.

- Buscamos a nuestro padre. Tiene que salir de aquí.

- No sé quién es su padre. Ni siquiera sé si está aquí. Yo acabo de llegar. Tendrán que preguntar a la otra chica. Está en el último piso, creo.

- Gracias-dijo Caroline, y ambos subieron al último piso. Fue entonces cuando el móvil de Cole sonó. Era su madre, que avisaba de que su padre no había ido a la reunión porque el tráfico no se lo había permitido. Y entonces fue cuando lo sintieron.

Caroline no era capaz de recordar un sonido tan horrible como aquel que escuchó en aquel momento. Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue mirar el reloj. Eran las nueve menos cuarto pasadas. Supo que ni ella ni Cole podrían escapar de lo que fuera que había ocurrido. Por eso, agarró la mano de su hermano y dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos:

- Lo siento, Cole.

- Estoy donde debo estar, Car. No te preocupes.

- Acabo de matarte.

- No lo has hecho. Acabas de intentar salvar a tu padre.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- No sé tú, pero yo quiero mear.

Caroline soltó una ligera carcajada, y él y su hermano fueron al baño. Veían a la gente a su alrededor, completamente alterados, pero ninguno de ellos era capaz de oír ni sentir nada que no fueran ellos.

Los dos hermanos se sentaron en el suelo, con las manos agarradas. Caroline apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, y este sacó su móvil. En él, escribió un mensaje, y se lo mandó a su madre: "Os echaremos de menos". Luego, empezó a tararear. Era la nana que su madre les cantaba a los dos cuando, de pequeños, estos no podían dormir. Caroline cerró los ojos, y segundos después, Cole lo hizo también. Después, el silencio.

* * *

Cuando Caroline despertó, pensó que todo había sido una pesadilla. No lo había sido, sin embargo. La chica estaba en una sala con suelo y paredes de mármol. Había un trono al fondo de la sala, pero estaba vacío. Estaba completamente sola. Entonces, oyó pasos, y una voz.

- Ya era hora de que despertaras. Estaba a punto de matarte de nuevo-Caroline se giró, y vio a una mujer, vestida con una toga, y que tenía una sonrisa para nada amable.

- ¿De nuevo?

- El otro no tardó tanto, pero es idiota, así que ahora mismo está en prisión.

- ¿Prisión?

- Deja de repetir lo último que digo, niña. Tú y yo vamos a hacer un trato…

* * *

_Dos meses después_

- Estoy harto, Car. Estoy harto de que Renata me trate como si fuera un niño. Sé muy bien lo que me hago.

- A decir verdad, no lo haces. Tiendes a actuar imprudentemente, hermano.

Caroline y Cole estaban en uno de los pocos descansos que habían tenido durante aquellos meses. No es que lo necesitaran, pero a veces ambos echaban de menos el sentarse y hablar entre ellos, cosa que llevaban sin hacer tres semanas. Se habían sentado en los escalones que llevaban al exterior. Llevaban sin ver la luz natural las tres semanas que llevaban sin descansar.

- ¿Por qué crees que yo ya puedo pelear en misiones de verdad? Porque me controlo.

- Yo lo haría, si no tuviera que ver a Renata todo el rato.

- No te creo. Demuéstrame que sabes controlarte, y yo conseguiré que Hera te dé un poco de libertad.

Los dos se levantaron, y se colocaron uno frente a otro, adoptando una postura defensiva. La gente rápidamente se acercó, al saber que algo iba a ocurrir. La gente allí era muy cotilla, demasiado, incluso. Caroline sonrió, y le habló a su hermano.

- Actúa como un humano. Si respondes a mis ataques, me demostrarás que no tienes control.

Cole asintió con la cabeza, y cerró los ojos. Entonces, su hermana lo atacó.

Eran ataques tan sutiles que un humano no notaría, pero que lo destrozarían por dentro. Cole quiso atacar a su hermana, pero no lo hizo. De verdad estaba harto de Renata, y quería librarse de ella a toda costa. Cuando empezó a sentir que su hermana le destrozaba el pulmón, contuvo el aliento, y sin respirar, aguantó. Finalmente, Caroline se separó de él, y fue entonces cuando Cole se sintió cansado por primera vez desde que había llegado al Olimpo.

- Te prometo que mañana Hera te librará de tu entrenamiento.

Y así fue. Nunca nadie supo cómo, pero Caroline era capaz de influenciar a la diosa más de lo que nadie, ya fuera humano o dios, haría nunca. Cole sonrió en cuanto recibió la noticia, feliz de poder empezar a matar de una vez…

* * *

_29 de febrero de 2007_

Una chica llegó al Olimpo tres días antes. Cole y Caroline no le prestaron atención, sin saber que aquella chica acabaría por salvarles la vida. La chica, que se llamaba Isabella, era una de las elecciones personales de Hera, pero nadie sabía por qué. Sabían que uno de los criterios que utilizaban era la causa de su muerte, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar a aquella chica sobre su muerte. Sólo llevaba entrenando dos días, con una amable chica llamada Clara, pero ya había sido capaz de derribarla. Finalmente, cuando la chica fue derrotada por Renata, Cole decidió adelantarse a todos los demás y preguntar sobre lo ocurrido.

- Renata es una zorra-dijo, sentándose junto a ella, que estaba tirada en el suelo, con sangre manándole del pecho.

- Dímelo a mí. Se ha ensañado conmigo.

- También lo hacía conmigo. Pero conseguí librarme de ella. Además, es pésima entrenadora, créeme. Si yo sé pelear, es por mi aptitud natural para todo.

- Somos modestos, ¿eh?-preguntó la chica, con una ligera sonrisa, mientras que se incorporaba.

- A decir verdad, sí. Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

- Vienes a preguntarme sobre mi muerte ¿no? Pensaba que nadie se atrevería a hacerlo, la verdad. Parece ser que tú eres el único que no me tienes miedo.

- He visto cosas muy destructivas. Más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Una novata no me da miedo.

- Hagamos un trato-dijo la chica, como si se le acabara de ocurrir-. Una pelea. Si yo gano, me salvarás siempre que yo te lo pida; y si ganas tú, te contaré todo.

Cole no lo dudó, y aceptó; pero ocurrió algo que él no esperaba. La chica era buena, y le ganó. Fue así como Cole Wright quedó en deuda con Isabella Swan. Esta, aun así, le dijo lo que él quería saber.

- Maté a mis amigos con el coche. Yo no tendría que haber conducido. Fue mi culpa que todos murieran.

* * *

_8 de julio de 2007_

Fue difícil convencer a Bella de que su muerte había sido un accidente. Ella estaba completamente segura de que de no haber sido por ella todo habría sido mejor, pero Cole no desistió. Estaba decidido a que Bella se perdonara a sí misma; y al final lo consiguió, aunque no fue fácil. Le costó un año convencerla, y el chico todavía dudaba de que ella confiara en que no hubiera sido culpa suya a pesar del tiempo que pasó intentando hacer que cambiara de opinión.

Caroline se había alejado de su hermano en aquellos cinco meses, pero había decidido volver junto a él. Al fin y al cabo, sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Para eso, Caroline lo sabía, tenía que dejar de detestar a Isabella. Lo había hecho desde que llegó, con su aire de superioridad y esa máscara de indiferencia. Había condenado a su hermano a un pacto que duraría toda la eternidad, y eso la había cabreado mucho más, hasta el punto de casi querer matarla, pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque sabía que sería de utilidad si algún día se revelaban contra la diosa, y ella había empezado a pensar en ese tema tiempo atrás.

Para intentar acabar con su enemistad con Bella, Caroline se ofreció para liberarla de Renata. La chica aceptó, y las dos inventaron un plan mediante el cual se vengaron de la chica por haberlos tratado tan mal a todos, y consiguieron que Hera la desterrara temporalmente. Lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue decirle a Bella las palabras exactas. Hera confiaba tanto en ella que creería todo lo que ella dijera, por lo que acusaron falsamente de traición a Renata.

- Lo hemos hecho bien-comentó Bella, cuando Renata ya se había marchado.

- Supongo que hacemos un buen equipo, Isabella-comentó Caroline con una sonrisa. Bella le correspondió.

- Llámame Bella-contestó, y la sonrisa de Caroline se amplió. El hecho de que no tuviera que usar su nombre significaba que la estaba aceptando.

* * *

_15 de agosto de 2007_

Caroline lo había visto por primera vez hacía dos semanas. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre; lo único que sabía era que era siervo de Artemisa y que llevaba ahí dos meses. Era el hombre más guapo que ella había visto jamás. Era rubio, y tenía los ojos del color de la miel. Tenía una sonrisa que cualquiera envidiaría, y era uno de los más amables de todos los que estaban ahí. No era que ella hubiera hablado con él, pero lo había oído.

Fue a presentarse, pero él no estaba. Sin embargo, descubrió su nombre: Jordan. Se prometió a sí misma volver a buscarlo.

Fue a ver a Bella, que seguía entrenando. No entrenaba todo el día, pero se pasaba varias horas haciéndolo, queriendo convertirse en la mejor. Interrumpió la pelea, porque sabía que ella no se enfadaría, y cuando la chica se cambió de ropa, fueron al bosque. Sabían que ninguno de los dioses visitaban aquel lugar, y se sentían otra vez como en casa, a pesar de que, y gracias a su condición, ninguna de las dos echaban de menos su hogar.

- Su nombre es Jordan.

- ¿Has estado investigándolo?-preguntó Bella, negando con la cabeza.

- No. Iba a presentarme, pero él no estaba; y una amiga me dijo quién era.

- ¿Y cuándo vas a ir a buscarlo?-preguntó.

- Nunca-dijo una voz detrás de ellas. Ambas se giraron, y vieron a Hera-. Isabella, márchate de aquí.

Bella se alejó, pero no se marchó. Simplemente, ocultó su presencia y pidió ayuda a Dianna. Dianna había sido esclava de Hera por veinte años, y había conseguido escapar hacía poco tiempo. Bella la había ayudado, por lo que esta le ofreció su ayuda para siempre. Cuando Bella contactó con Dianna, esta ya sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que ya se había preparado. Por eso, cuando Hera intentó quitarle sus poderes a Caroline y echarla, esta ya se había protegido. Aun así, desapareció del lugar.

Bella buscó a Cole, y cuando le contó la verdad, este quiso marcharse, y Bella lo ayudó, aunque sin dejar rastro. Cuando Hera se encontró a Bella entrenando, ambos hermanos ya habían desaparecido del Olimpo.

* * *

Cuando Caroline volvió a recuperar el conocimiento, estaba cayendo. Un segundo después, estaba en el sofá de su casa, y escuchó el grito de su madre. Caroline no se acordaba de lo que había ocurrido, pero supo qué tenía que hacer. Se dirigió hacia su madre, y llorando como no lo había hecho desde su muerte, le dijo, mirándola a los ojos: "Estoy bien. Morí, pero he vuelto, y tú lo vas a aceptar".

Cuando su madre la abrazó, llamaron a la puerta. Caroline sabía quién era antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, con su madre abrazándola. Cole.

- No tendrías que haber venido, Cole. Ella te odiará para siempre si no vuelves antes de que se dé cuenta.

- Soy tu hermano, Caroline. No podía dejarte sola.

- Nunca lo has hecho. Lo sé.

- Siempre estaremos juntos, hermanita.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este outtake. A decir verdad, no sé si la escena del 11-S está bien o no, pero lo he intentado. Yo era muy pequeña cuando ocurrió, por lo que no me acuerdo muy bien, pero he intentado hacerlo lo mejor que he podido.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Si os ha gustado, estoy pensando en hacer algún otro en el futuro, pero todavía no sé sobre qué, así que, si tenéis alguna idea, podéis decírmelo en un review.

Nos vemos en "Atrapada" =)


End file.
